Kyuubi Holmes and Chookie Watson
by AutumnLeafFall
Summary: This is about the fem versions of Sherlock Holmes and Watson based off of some random things that me and my friend had started so hope you enjoy it
1. The first mystery of Kyuubi Holmes

First off I want everyone who is watching for my fanfictions to continue that they will be updated but the ghost who likes to follow me around who I nicknamed Claude (from Kuroshitsuji) has a tendency to make my things disapper and made Surprise vanish.

Second this one will be slow to update since my friend Courtney is writing them while I give her the mysteries and layout. So if anyone has any good ideas for this it would be awesome of you to give me ideas and they might come up ^_^

Third Chookie is a word that another one of my friends came up with and is her word only so no stealing it and I also dont own Sherlock Holmes but I do own the fem version of him along with the fem version of Watson

Now onto the first mystery of Kyuubi Holmes and Chookie Watson

* * *

><p>It was April 14th around two p.m. when a lady came to us with a case. We were just finishing a rather silent lunchon when our landlady came in saying someone was here to see Holmes.<p>

She was a woman of riches; her long, dark brown hair flowed below her shoulders, chocolate eyes filled with worry, and her deep red dress full of ruffles. She wore no rings and looked to the age of 38 or right close to there. "You are Kyuubi Holmes, right?" She asked quickly.

"Yes, I am Kyuubi Holmes and this is my dear friend, Chookie Watson. How may we help you?" Holmes seemed bored with her already. She propably won't take the class at this rate. "I'm Elizabeth. Two days ago I had five thousand dollars stolen out of my house. The police couldn't find anything out place or any clues as to who stole it." Holmes would never take such a simple case. She would solve it quickly and get bored way too fast, but then again we haven't had a case in a month.

"Anyone you think would have took it? Husband, kids, friends, anyone out to get you?" Holmes asked. So she is taking a case; her chemistry must be boring her to. "My husband divorced me and moved to Italy where he died of a heart attack. My son and his wife were at a friends party the night the money was stolen. My daughter-in-law's parents came over two weeks before but left shortly after because I wouldn't support them."

"They left because you wouldn't support them?" I asked. Well that pretty much solves that case but we will have to prove it. "Yes. They kept asking me for money but I wouldn't give them any. They left a week or so before the money was stolen. It couldn't have been them."

With a sigh Holmes stood up and said "Well, Ma'am, may we see the room the money was in?" We had already asked too many question to turn her down now. We have no choice but to help her. "Yes! I live on Forest Hill in 334. I meet you there. Thank you so much!"

I looked at Holmes. She looked like she really wish she hadn't chose to take the case. "Well, my dear Watson, would you care to accompany on this case? It will be solved before the night is done with." She is bored already. Or maybe she was still bored from not having any cases for a month? "Of course I will accompany you. I have nothing to do to day."

When we got there Elizabeth showed us the room where the money was stolen from. Holmes looked around the room lazily. He must not have found anything interesting 'cause he asked where her daughter-in-law's parents lived.

"Good afternoon. May we help?" An old woman answered the door. She must be the wife. "May we ask you some questions Ma'am? You and anyone else that is staying here." She looked a bit nervous, but she let us in to their sitting room and called for her husband and son. "Did you know a Elizabeth had five thousand dollars stolen a few days ago?" They all looked away from us; any where but us. "Oh? Do they know who took her money? That poor girl." asked the husband.

"No, sir, there were no signs of anyone breaking in. Who ever it was must have known where the safe was." The comment I made made them grew pale; the son became fidgety. That made Holmes smirk but he hid it quickly. "Do you know anyone that would want to do this to her?"

"No. She is such a sweet girl. I can't believe someone did that to her." They won't look at us. She looked at her hands while she said that; spoke in a whisper. This the first time they ever did something like this. "Thank you for your time. We will be going now."

"They took it Holmes. They stole the money." I said as we walked by their garden. "We know that, but we don't have enough to make a case yet." She stopped at the rose bushes and looked down. If I didn't know Holmes I would have thought she was admiring the roses, but she saw something that was out of place. "What is it, Holmes?"

This time she didn't even try to hide her smirk when she pointed at an ever so small rise of the dirt in the rose bush. She carefully dug up a suitcase with the money and a pair of clothes in it. "Soon, dear Watson, we can take them to court. We just need to catch them in the act." I nodded as he covered the suitcase back up with the dirt. "We while catch them to night. They know we are on to them."

We walked through town til sundown then we had dinner at a little restaurant. When the sun finally went down we sat behind a bush that looked at their rose bushes. "They should be coming out any minute to get the money and flee the country. We will catch them when they try to leave. I have already informed Lestrade to meet us there."

"Ah, here they come, Watson! Those two must be cousins." Sure enough, five people came out and stopped at the rose bush. They split the money in half; the two we didn't see left first and then five minutes later the other three left. We hurried after the first two so we could beat them there. "Now we wait for the cousins to get here and then the parents. What an easy case. We should have never took it."

"If you hadn't who know how long until the next case came. You were bored anyway." Lestrade grummbled to himself about how late it was and why he was here. Before I could say anything to him, Holmes was running toward the thiefs. Lestrade and I followed behind her since neither of us seeing any reason for running like she did.

The five amited to stealing the money and trying to leave the country. They were arrested on the spot and since they amitted their crime they went stright to prision without having to go to court. Now we are back at the flat and Holmes is smoking her daily pipe in her armchair while I sit in mine and read.

"That was a very boring case. It was a job well done, would you care to join me for dinner at Clos Maggiore and Lotte Lehmann at the Opera House tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>I would like to say thank you to all of those who have decided to read this and will get a cookie from Chookie for reviwing XD<p>

And once again no stealing Chookie, the word belongs to my friend


	2. The Phantom of the Oprea

YAY SECOND CHAPTER UP!

I dont own Sherlock Holmes and Chookie is still not a word that I came up with and I know that Holmes would never get an apprentice but in this one she does

* * *

><p>"Gah! My dear Watson, would you answer me something?" Holmes asked as she paced back and forth in front the Opera house. She has been pacing a lot since she took up her student, Dei China, which took me by surprise. I never known the anti-social Holmes to be interested in a student. "What's that my fellow?"<p>

She spun on her heels and started back the way she came again. "Do you think it was a good idea take up a student? If she last meeting us for an opera then she will late for cases!" She spun harshly and made her way back to me for the millionth time since we arrived. This time I grab her arm to stop her from starting again. "Give her sometime, Holmes. You took her up just a few days a go. Give her a week or two before making up your mind on her."

Holmes grumbled something as I spotted a dirty blond pony tail heading our way. "Look, there she is now Holmes." China ran up to us in a teal dress with a light blue ribbon hold her hair back. "I'm soo sorry for being late!"

Holmes grumbled and walk in ahead of us. "It's fine; don't worry about her. She does that all the time." We followed her up to our box. "I hope she isn't too mad at me."

"Like I said don't worry. She was like this when I was a minute late a few days ago. She will get over it." I tried to reassure her but she sat in the seat furthest from Holmes forcing me to sit between them.

Half way through the opera Holmes nudged me and whispered "There shouldn't be a masked figure in this opera. He is going to murder someone. I'm sure of it." Sure enough the masked figure shot one of the actors. Everyone started screaming and then the lights went out.

When the lights came back on the masked figure was gone and almost everyone had fled the building. We walked up on stage and looked at the actor. There was a card on the man's chest. The card had a picture of a Lily on it but nothing else. "The actor's name is William and he was 32 years old. That's all I know about him."

"Very good Watson. A lily? Why did he want Mr. William dead? Where did he go?" She seemed to have forgotten about China because she never asked her take on the scene or she didn't care about what she thought had happened. Dei didn't seem to like that; she was getting a bit mad. "Maybe one of the other actors did it."

Holmes stopped think for a moment and looked a China. A look of annoyed crossed her face but gone quickly. "That's impossible, China. All the actors in this opera were on stage and the only way to get of the stage is the stairs that are close to the seats." I feeling that those two are going to be fighting a lot. They both think they are right and that isn't going to end well. I hope they work this out. "It could have been one of the audience."

"No! We would have seen them walk on the stage. Plus there is only one way out of the building and there is always two people standing there." She was getting really mad now. She wasn't giving Holmes time to think things out. "One of them could have done it while the other covered for him."

Uh oh. They are both getting mad and I'm getting a headache. I hope they don't do this all night. "Not possible because doors lock from inside with only one key and key holder was inside. If we were to leave the room the audience would be begging to get let out in fear of their life. It could have been the producer. Come on. Let's go. Follow me!" I have feeling that I'm going to be the middle man on this case. Maybe I could run and they could work this case together. They would work things out. Maybe. "Come on Watson!" Oh lord.

"What do we know about the producer Watson?" I such have made a ran for when I had the chance. " Her name is Victoria and she is 28. She has wrote four major operas in the last ten years." China looked at me with curious eyes. she must think I'm crazy for knowing that. "Very well. She must be in her office."

"You sure do know a lot Dr. Watson." Idly chit-chat will make Holmes even more mad. "Um, thank you, China." It seems like Holmes is running. "Hurry up!"

It didn't take long for us to reach her office so I don't see why Holmes was in such a hurry. I haven't figured out how Holmes thinks. "Ms. Victoria. May we ask you some questions?"

"What? I'm going to have to answer the polices' questions; why should I have to answer yours too?" Why is everyone yelling tonight? "Ma'am, why are you yelling at us? Detective Holmes wants to solve this case quickly. Please answer her questions." At last China finally notices that she can't beat Holmes but she could get people to calm down for her.

Victoria sighed angrily. "Fine. What do you want?" Her faced paled when China said who Holmes was and now her hands were shaking a little. "I just wanna know where you were when William was shot." Her hands were shaking even more now; she could either be nervous because she killed him or she was a medical condition that causes shaking hands, but she paled too; that could mean only one thing. " I was in the bathroom! Don't i have a right to go to the bathroom during my own opera?"

"Sorry for causing you trouble ma'am. We will be going now, right Holmes? China?" We won't be able to prove anything if we stay in here and it looks like Holmes already has a plan. "Right." Holmes lead us down the hall and around the corner before she stopped. I was right about her having a plan.

"China you stay here and watch for Victoria. I have feeling she is going to be going to the bathroom soon. Watson and I are going to look at the stage and then wait around the corner by the bathroom for her. If you see her coming and you haven't seen us head for the corner then come get us quickly." Did we miss something on stage? I never know she is thinking. ''Right."

Once we got back on stage the police had arrived; Lestrade walked up to us. That must be why we came back out here. "Lemme guess, you already solved it Holmes."

"Yes but I have to prove that she was the masked figure. Come on."

Just seconds after hiding behind the corner Victoria went into the bathroom. China, Lestrade, and I all stared at Holmes waiting for the next move but she didn't have to say anything because we smelled smoke coming from the bathroom. When we ran inside we saw Victoria trying to burn the outfit and mask she wore when she killed him.

Once the fire was out we looked to see how damaged the evidence was. It was only slightly burnt. "Why are you burning this ma'am?" She sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Fine. I killed him. I was jealous that he married someone else instead of me. Are you happy now?"

When we got back to the flat we told China good night. I curled up in my armchair and listen to Holmes play her violin. Neither of us said anything. "What are we going to do with that girl? She is so stubborn. She doesn't listen to a thing I say." I laughed a little. I never thought that this would have happened. Her taking up a student and then the two fighting but it did end well. "She will fit in soon. She won't be like that forever. You two just need to warm up to each other."

"Maybe you are right Watson."

* * *

><p>I thank my friend Courtney for writing this up and dont for get to review<p> 


	3. The Heirloom

I know that I havent been on or updated in such a long time so I have come with 4, yes 4, chapters!

* * *

><p>The Heirloom<p>

"Good afternoon, do you have a case for us?" Such a blunt girl, but at least China likes to get down to business. She could sound a little less eagar though. "Please! Help us get our son back! You must help us! Our poor son!"

"Slow down! I can't help you unless I know what happened. Now start from the beginning." Their son is missing? Well they do look really rich. The kidnapper must want a lot money in return for their child. "Please forgive my wife. She has been like this since our son disappeared. Our son, who is only ten, was kidnapped a couple of days ago, but the police have done nothing to find him. A few weeks before our son disappeared my family heirloom was stolen. We think the kidnapper also stole the heirloom.

"So, the family heirloom is stolen and then a few weeks later their son goes missing. If the kidnapper is also the thief then what more does he want? "I will need to see where you last saw your son and where the heirloom used to be."

"You will help us? Thank you so much! Find him quickly please! Our poor son!" The sickest people are the people who would do something like this to kids. Their son will never be the same once we get him back.

Yep, they are defiantly rich. You don't see a house this big anywhere near were we live. "Milady, Sir, I found this letter when I was cleaning the hall after you left." They even have srervents! I don't think we have ever had a client this rich before. "The kidnapper is demanding the heirloom, but it was stolen weeks ago! What do we do now? We are never going to see our son again!"

"Now calm down ma'am! You are going to make yourself sick. We are going to do everything we can to get him back." Why doesn't her husband seem worried or at least sad about their son missing? Could he have...? "Did you move anything around in his room or is it the same as when he disappeared?"

She is going to cry herself to death at this rate and him... there is something wrong with him; he makes me feel uneasy. "Why don't you go lay down honey? Everything is where it was when he just vanished."

"Good." It looks like the kid got bored with his toys and just left. He must have known the kidnapper because there is no sign of struggle. He walked out with the kidnapper; he must have trusted him to go so easily. Children never go or doing anything for someone they don't know. "Watson, have you noticed that the father doesn't really seem to care that his son is missing? Do you think Holmes has noticed that?"

"I'm sure she noticed that when they first came to us. I'm pretty sure she already has the kidnapper in her head." She most likely does. Holmes has been watching the husband since this afternoon. She is already peieceing everything together. "An what about where the heirloom was?"

The heirloom seems to be a big peiece to this kidnapping. The husband did say " my family heirloom." He must be very protective over it. "I had it displaced right here." It looks like he would kill for his heirloom and let his family die. "There is no lock on the case."

"I found no reason to have a lock on the case. Everyone knew not to touch it." The case is low. A little kid could have easily took it out to play with or show it off. I think I know how it happened and why. This is turning to be a really sad case. I hope I'm wrong about this. "Misu? Where are you going?"

Where is she going? She never leaves our feet. The only time Misu runs off is when she senses something is wrong. What did she find? "Do you mind if we look around the rest of your house?" He looks like he is getting irrated. We seemed to have over stayed our welcome. "Of course. Look where ever you need."

It looks like he has problems with his anger. Then he really did... "Misu! Get back here! You know better than running off like that!" Well, she did say dogs were good listeners and now Holmes is going to make a comment in three...two...one... "I thought you said dogs where good listeners. She didn't listen to you to well just now."

She brought us to the libary. Everything looks normal; everything but the brand new book on the shelf with old books. "Look." All the books look so old they will fall apart if you tried to get them out, but one of them looks brand new. "Well, well, you are a good dog after all Misu."

The bookcase just moved. Holmes pulls out the book and the bookcase moves. Oh, and there is a sercet room behind it. Where did he get something like that? "Oh god. The poor boy." It seems I was half right. The father did kill his son. That bastard! How could he kill his own son? "He took the family heirloom and gave to his friend, didn't he? So you killed him and made up this story. You thought you could get away with the murder and get the family heirloom back."

"That's right. I killed him. He took my heirloom and gave to his freind. His friend's parents sold it then moved away shortly after. Killed him with this firepoker." Did he just lock the door? I should have grabbed my revoler, but I didn't notice how uncaring he was until we got here. I should have paid more attention to him rather than his sobbing wife. "Why didn't you report that to the police rather than killing your own flesh and blood?"

"Wah!" Dear lord! He almost killed China too! Holmes must have expected him to do that for her to pull China aside like that. "They wouldn't have done anything about it. All they would do is say they tired, when, really, all they did was ask them about it." Atleast the firepoker is stuck in the wall. Looks like he is going to try to take Holmes on with just his fists. He is fighting a losing battle there. "What's going on in there? Why is the door locked? Harvey! Open this door right now!"

Like I said, he is fighting losing battle. He will never get to lay a hand on her. "Go unlock the door, Watson." It's amussing watching him try to hit her and everytime she side steps him. I suppose all the fights she gets into does have some good aspects. "Thank you, now what's going on? Aaaaagh! My boy! My boy! He is dead!"

Oh, there went "Harvey"; Holmes knocked him out in one hit. Of course she did. What was I expecting? "I'm sorry to tell you this ma'am, but your son was never kidnapped. Your husband killed him when he gave his father's heirloom to his friend. He was planning to make it look like a kidnapper killed your son, but that didn't work very well."

"I should have known. He has never loved us. All he cares about is that damned heirloom." If she knew something like this was going to happen, why did she stay? She must have been hoping beyond all hope that he wouldn't really hurt their son. "I'm going to police and you tell how it happened, Holmes."

It's amazing what greed can drive a person to do. He should have thought about his family first. "China? Are you all right?" The poor girl. She hasn't moved or said anything since the man charged at her. One never gets used to being almost killed. "Y-y-yeah. Can we leave now?"

"Go on. I will be back when I'm talking to Lestrade. Go."


	4. The StoryTeller

THE STORY TELLER

Holmes' current case has poor timing; she would enjoy solving the recent murders. "They are calling this murderer The Story Teller, Watson." She had to leave London for her case, but she said it shouldn't take more than two days. It's already been one day and there has been three murders already; it won't be to long before one of the inspectors asks us for help. I wonder if they know Holmes isn't here. "Yeah, apparent he tells a part of a story every time he murders." Now that I think about it, this all started after Holmes left London. Maybe everyone is afraid of her. That's why they waited until after she left or they really do have poor timing.  
>"Good afternoon Ladies, I came to ask you for help with The Story Teller." That didn't take as long as I thought it would, but then again the last case we solved everyone was running round like chickens with their heads cut off. It must be pretty bad if Lestrade is already here asking for help. "You do know that Holmes is currently away on a case right?" he sighed and nodded his head; he looks really stressed and annoyed. Poor Lestrade, he gets all of the hard cases. I feel kinda bad for him. "I am aware of that, but I thought you ladies could help us. You must have learned somethings from her right?" "We'll help you. You probably already cleaned up the first few crime scenes up give us details." He told us that the first crime scene was a family of four. Judging by their the mother and father's face expression they were fighting before they died and the kids were in their room playing. They had been shot through the heart killing them instantly. On the wall in the kid's bedroom was Mama and Papa would always fight and then mama would leave for a week with her boyfriend written in blood. There was no signs of someone breaking in so either the door was unlocked and they didn't hear the killer come in or they who the killer was and trusted him.<br>The second murder was also a family of four but they were arrange differently than the first. The father was strangled in his armchair and he was surrounded by empty bottles of alcohol; the son was sitting in the hallway to the parent's room after he was strangled like he was watching his mother pack. The mother had a bruise on her check but she too was strangled to death. She was laying face down with a suit case full of woman clothing next to her and her daughter was laying at her feet. In the girl's story book that was only a few feet from them said Mama got tired of daddy always yelling and hitting her for cheating so she packed her's and my sister's things and left. Once again there was no signs of breaking in.  
>The third and most recent murder was a man and his son. "At least we are guessing it's his son." Anyway, the man had the son pinned beneath him and his pants were unbuckled and down around his ankles. Honestly, we are glad the The Story Teller killed him because no one should do that to there kids. The man was stabbed repeatedly in the back and the son must have suffocated from the wight of his father on top of him; the boy had no wounds or bruising on him. He still didn't break in and we barely noticed his little writing thing of his. It was painted on the man's pants with yellow paint. It said After a few week of Mama and my sister being gone Daddy started doing naughty things to me . "That's all that we have found at the sights that might be helpful in someway."<br>"Those are the only clues? They aren't very helpful at all. If we wait he will identify himself." If we were to do that more people would die and that's not what we want to do. Innocent people don't deserve to die, but from what the Lestrade said they weren't really innocent. Still, you are suppose to let the law kill them for breaking the law. "No, China, no. That would mean we'd have to let more people die." If the family who have already been murdered are anything to go by then this is just the begin. He is starting with when he was a little boy and going on to now. "He's already killed three families with little kids in them in one day and we have no clue how old he is."  
>"Inspector Lestrade, ah good afternoon ladies, we found another family murdered! Come quickly!" Another murder already? I wish he would stop for the day; four is really enough and we have no clue what he looks like. I hope we can find him soon. " Come Mizu, Watson!" What part of his story are we going to learn now? Do I really want to know how his life went? I guess I don't get a choice.<p>

"This isn't as bad as the others. The boy looks like a preteen and the father must have been a drunkard." The father was shot in his armchair with more alcohol like the first one, but the son was older then the other three; the boy was shot too . He was placed like he was trying to climb out of his window and he had a small bag of clothing on the other side of the window. There is a small slip of paper in his hand. "The Story Teller says: Daddy became really mean so one night I snuck out my window and went to my aunt's. " Hm? Mizu is barking happily and running in circles. "Mizu, did you pick up a secant?" Now she is has her head and is whimpering. She knows who the killer is, but she doesn't want to tell us. At least that's the way she acting. "Mizu! If you aren't going to help us then go stay with my brother until we have solved this case! Go!" china telling her that made her even happier than who she smelt unless...no her brother wouldn't do this. He is too sweet to do something like this.  
>Other than Mizu hiding who the the killer is there is absolutely nothing that will help find the killer. He didn't break in, he didn't taking anything with him, he didn't look through there things, and he brought and took his own weapon with him. The only clues he is giving us his life story. From all the killers and thieves and other no good people I have seen from going on cases with Holmes they always slip up at some point. He will get full of himself and make a mistake. He is a sneaky one that is certain. "There's nothing here! We will catch him no matter what we have to do! Let us know if there is another murder." "Ay, will do Ma'am. Have a good day." China is starting to freak me out. She can never walk quietly; she hasn't said a single word for five blocks. "China." Geez, now she is ignoring me too. If she doesn't look where she is going she is going to run right into the sign. "China, look ou-" Ah, too late; she ran into the sign anyway. "Are you alright, China?" I have a feeling she wan't thinking about the case; if she were she would have been throwing all of her ideas at me all at once. She gets too excited when she's on a case, but her being quiet is just freaky. "Ooow. Who would put a stupid sign on the corner of a street?"<br>She is fine if she is saying stuff like that. "Every city and town?" Good lord, that girl really has to start pay attention to what is in front of her. How many time does she fall or run into things a day? Too many to be good for her. "Well they're stupid! Don't they know people will walk into them if they're on the corner?" Really now? I have never run into one and I don't think Holmes has either. Though Holmes has tripped just walking down the street before and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "Anyway, let's have dinner at my brother's. If that's okay with you that is."  
>"That will be fine." I enjoy having dinner with him; he make good company and he is funny. Holmes doesn't like having dinner with him just because there is too many people. In a way she is right I guess. Having Holmes, China, her brother, Mizu, and myself all in his small apartment is a bit much. We haven't dinner with him for awhile now. I feel kinda bad. He doesn't have that many friends. Actually, I think we are his only friends. "China! Watson! How are you doing? No Holmes? Would you like to stay for dinner?" "We are doing good and we would love to have dinner with you, brother." His apartment is a bit messy and dark, but the owner of this apartment complex takes poor care of it. One of his windows is broken and the door doesn't latch. He has to push his table in front of it to keep it closed. The floor creaks and it has drafts, but he has the money to move to a better apartment. "Hey, Gill, why don't you move to a better apartment?" I shouldn't have asked. I shouldn't stick my nose where it doesn't belong. "Aaah, it won't matter where I stay. I will be leaving soon. Have you heard about the murders?"<br>Leaving? He works at a book store and at another store, so how could he be leaving? He makes enough to get out of this dump, but he makes no where near enough to move or go on a holiday. "Hah, we have, brother, we have. We are working to solve it before another family gets murdered." His face seemed to dim on that and he became a bit more twitchy than normal. Not by much; almost unnoticeable. Does he know something or is he the one that's been doing the killings? Mizu became more protective of him to. She's never growled at China before. "Mizu...?"  
>"Dinner is ready. How about we talk about something, uh, more...nonmurdery with dinner?" It looks like China has come to the same conclusion as I have. I can't see her brother killing people, but sometime who the murders are can surprise you. Like the little girl and her father, but her brother? He can't even defend himself when someone putting him down, so how can he kill someone? Perhaps he knows who is doing the killing and he afraid they hurt him or his sister. "Okay. Is alright if Mizu stays with you until we solve the murders?"<br>"Of course she can. I loved the company." The two of them ate and talk happily and Mizu and I watched them while eating quietly. I answered when I was spoken to; for the most part I just watched. They are close and looked happy. I felt like I was intruding. If I had to, I would say that Miau would be feeling the same. She hasn't left my lap since we first started eating. She looks almost sad when she looks up at me and licks my hand. Petting her isn't making her any less sadder than what she is now. Thankfully she finally fell asleep. "It's getting pretty late. We should be going China. Don't you think we should let him get sleep for work tomorrow?"  
>I feel bad for irrupted them, I could have just left on my own, but it is getting late and he does have work. "I'm sorry brother. I lost track of time. Good night." Where should I lay down a sleeping Mizu? Ah, never mind, Gill took her for me. He gentled laid Mizu down on the corner of his bed that was against the wall and lead us too the door. China and him hugged and talking a little more. "Well thank you for coming over. It made my day. Please be safe on your way home ladies. Good night."<p>

"Watson! Wake. UP! Lestrade is here! I said: GET UP!" Good lord! That girl is freaking loud! What time is anyway? Two in the morning? I have been a sleep for three hours! Sometimes I hate living with Holmes and China, she staying over almost every night so she might as well live with us, I hardly get a full nights rest. Yet there's something about that I love all the same. "Wat-" One more time girly, just one more time and see how fast I can have you flat on your back and a bruise and/or broken nose. My shoulder and leg may not like it, but I can still do it. "I heard the first time. No need to yell. I will be down in a second."  
>At least I fell asleep in my cloths, a little wrinkled, but still presentable. If Lestrade is here for what I think he is then this killer never sleeps. What does that make? Five murdered families in the last 48 hours? Geez, no one is going to be sleeping if we don't find the person who is doing this soon. "I'm sorry for waking you at such an hour." I couldn't stifled my yawn as I came down the seventeen stairs to the sitting room. Lestrade looks like he just woke up himself. "It's fine. Holmes keeps me up all the time. Looks like you just woke up too."<br>We both looked at China who was bouncing up down and looking wide wake. How does she and Holmes do it? They barely get a few hours, if any, of sleep and they are as energetic as if they have slept all night. "I look that bad, huh? I have only gotten one hour of sleep before Gregson was beating my poor door saying there was another murder family. My wife gave him an ear full for waking her." He grinned at the thought of his wife yelling at Gregson. His wife can be pretty mean when she's mad. She yells at Lestrade all the time about how he is going to be killed and how she's not going to feel the slightest bit sorry for him when he is killed. I even been yelled at forgetting to eat or not sleeping to make sure Holmes didn't kill herself; she makes a really good dinner when I have to come over to take care of his wounds though. "Well now, I bet that thought him a leson. She can be scary. So, gonna take us to them?"  
>He nodded which somehow made China squeal and running out the door. We looked at each, shrugged, and followed after her. "How does she do it?" He whispered to me. She was standing on the curb looking back at us. She looks ready to run all through London. "I have no clue, but I wish I could do it." I whispered back to him. He nooded again. I wonder if its healthy for her to be like that. "We will just walk there. It's just few streets over." If Holmes was right about how long her case would take, then she will back this afternoon.<p>

"There you are. I thought you fell back to sleep. Man, you wife is mean. The family murdered tonight is a family of five. Two adult females, one adult male, and one teen boy and one teen girl. Strangled to death. It looks like they were killed in bed then moved to the sitting room. Oh and he carved 'Shortly after I moved in with aunt, my sister and mama moved in too' into the wall by the door you just came in." The 'aunt' was sitting next to her husband on the settee and the other adult female was sitting in one the armchairs. The teens were laying on the floor by the fire place with a book opened in front of them. "Sigh, let me guess, there is nothing else to go." This is getting annoying, killing people in their sleep is just cruel. No, not really. At least they aren't scared or sad. In away dying in your sleep is peaceful, but being killed in your sleep... "I'm sorry . He is good. Doesn't leave behind a single clue other than his story. Why don't you ladies go home and get some sleep. We can take care of the rest." When slip up like the all the others? Maybe he isn't getting full of himself like most killers and is extra careful. He might not even want to kill, but he is being forced to. Whatever the case is, we have to catch him. I think his story is coming to end. Quickly too. "China, look, it's Mizu."  
>"What? Miz-" What is Mizu doing out this late at night. She should be with Gill and sleeping peacefully, not wondering the streets at the creak of dawn. "Shh! Lets follow her." Where is she going? Oh, Gill just left the a store with some dog food. Sigh, thought she might have... thought she might have lead to Gill killing someone or leaving a murder scene "Ah, she just went for a walk while Gill bought her some food. We need sleep, Watson. We aren't thinking all that well."<br>I can't sleep now, not after what has happened. My mind won't let me; I can't stop thinking about the families, the story, the way Mizu was acting, the Gill was acting when China told him we are trying a to solve the murders, and him saying he was leaving. Seeing Mizu trotting down the street at four in the morning was a bit unnerving. It makes sense, Gill has to get up early for work so of course they would go out and buy dog food. Mizu needs to eat too. "Watson? Are you awake?"  
>"I wish I wasn't, but yes I am. What's wrong China?" Who would have thought that sitting in an armchair all night would be comfy. This isn't the first time I have slept in my armchair , but in the morning it fell likes I had been sleeping in my own bed. "I can't stop thinking about Gill and the murders. You don't think Gill is the Story Teller do you?" I knew this question was going to come; that doesn't mean I want to be the one that has to tell her. I wish Holmes was here to tell her. Holmes is so much better at then me. She doesn't feel bad about telling people stuff like this. "Sadly, China, I think he might be. Its hard believe, but Mizu only acts like that when she around Gill. She must have smelt him." I don't have to open my eyes to see her trying to stop herself from crying. Its hard finding out that your brother was going around killing innocent peoples for unknown reasons. "But we don't know for sure. I could have been Mizu old owner that she smelt. There's still some hope." That's a lie, a good lie, but still a lie. Its the only way I could think of that would get her to not cry; if she crys then I feel really bad even though it not fault. Mizu owner was killed when found her. That was why we found her where we did. She didn't want to leave her owner even though he was dead. "Thank you." Why does this have to happen to her.<br>"Ah, are you awake China, Doctor Watson?" Lestrade almost sounds sad too, but it just the lack of sleeping slipping into his voice. Did he get to go home last night? His wife will be mad. "Yeah, Lestrade. We are. Why don't tell us where to go and you go home and get some rest?" So China is worried about him, or maybe she just want to be alone. I would be to if I were to hear what she told me as well. "Thank you, China. Two people reported two murdered families. On the same street, but on different sides and ends. Please have a good day."  
>I don't want to get out of my chair yet. I want to be asleep right now or eating toast with jam with some tea talking and laughing with China and Holmes. I should get up; I need to get. Sulking isn't going to get anything done and it gets more people killed. "China, do you want to stay here? I can go by myse-" She rolled off the settee and onto her hands and knees. What ever energy she had last was gone. She might as well have a zombie from the books she was always reading. She looked really pale. I have to make sure she eats. "No, I'm fine. Let's go. There can't be much more left his story."<br>"If you say so. Let's getting going then. Let's see, its nine thirty; how about we eat luncheon after we are done?" She looks so tired. Maybe I should force her to stay here. Like that's gonna work. Once I would leave she would follow right behind me. I have to at least get her e to eat and drink something. "Alright. How do you think he is going to end his story? Our story." She is trying to make me feel bad. As if I wasn't as guilty enough about telling her I though her brother was a crazy killer. "I have no clue."

The first of the two murdered families, at least we are guessing that it was the first, was family of four. The husband how been leaning against the door frame of the sitting room and the teenage boy was sitting on the stairs while the aunt and the teenage girl were sitting at the table with five plates of food. If there had been a fifth body, it was no where to be found. One of the rooms was completely empty expect for a bed and a night table. The window was wide open; on the wall across from of the window was "One morning mama didn't come down for breakfast so me and uncle went to her room. She had packed up and left us in the middle of the night." was written with jam. They had been stabbed. On the side street and all the way down that block was a singled woman murder in her tiny flat. There wasn't very much in her flat; it seemed like she just moved in not to long ago. She died the moment her neck broke and she was placed on the window sill with the daily paper. On the table was a piece of paper that said "Shortly after mama left, sister and fished school and she left me again. She started looking for jobs in downtown London." "You know, if you don't cheer up Watson, you're going to get wrinkles." Little...she was just depressed and now she telling me I'm going to get wrinkles? Talk about mood swings. At least she is eating. "Yeah, yeah, I don't care about that." I stifled another yawn. That has to be the twenty time I've yawn since left. I'm going to put myself if I keep yawing. "Ow! What was that for China?" No need to kick me! I didn't do anything other than rub my tired eyes! "Look! It Mizu! Let's go!" She had to kick just to say that. Bully! You could have just said that instead you know? I'm so tired today.  
>I need a holiday, but when you're friends with Holmes you never get holiday even if you took one. Its like I'm magnet for bad things now. "Fine." Mizu should be at Gill's apartment while he is at work. That is, if he is at work and right it seems he's not. "Where is she going?" We are quiet a way from the shops now. Why would she go down here? I don't see Gill anywhere either. We are awfully close to home; I'm not liking the looks of this. "There. She sitting and staring at the flat. Is she waiting for someone?" Oh, she going back the way we came now.<br>"Should we go in?" Why would she just sit there and stare at a flat? Did he kill the people that lived there? "Hello? Is anyone here? Sorry for...Oh dear God!" Looks like we just missed him. one of the newbie inspectors, a follow doctor, and a young woman was just recently killed. They are still warm to the touch but no heart beat. They're dead..."China! Go get an inspector! Quickly!" Oh god, how could we just miss him? No entered the flat or left! By the looks of it, their heads were bashed in with a heavy object. Where is the note? The note!  
>"Watson! Did you find anything?" I didn't even hear Gregson and China come in. I'm glad they are here maybe now we can find the thing part of the story. China is throwing all the papers on the desk on the floor looking for the note and Gregson is looking at the victims. Where in the world did he leave is note this time? "No. I haven't." Wait, is that the note? ' she became friends with Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson and forgot about me even more. There is only one part left of my story sister.' Oh no. That can't be good. If he does what I think he will do then China is really is really going to be depressed. Not just for an hour or so either. "Poor guy just star-"<br>"China! We got to go to your brother's! NOW!" She didn't even ask why. I guess she caught onto me being worried and hurried to run out a head of me. It wasn't hard to catch up to her because of all the people there where out now. Holmes isn't coming back today. I just know it. "Please, oh please, tell me he isn't going to do anything crazy!" I don't know. He didn't say what he was going to do. it's just a gut feeling and my gut is normally right. This time I really hope its wrong. "I don't know."  
>"Huff, huff, we are here! Brother! Brother! Open the door! Please!" No, no, why isn't he answering? He never ignores his sister; especially if she is begging him for something. I hear Mizu whimpering. Oh no. We are too late. "BROTHER!" This time the note was easy to find. He know we were following Mizu so he made the note hard to find so he had to time to kill his self. "China, China, please calm down. Look." I didn't want to die alone. I wanted someone to know my story. I never got a chance to tell my sister that I was slowly dying of an illness since I was fifteen and I couldn't take the pain anymore. I'm sorry for doing the things I did. Please forgive me sister. I was never a very good brother to you was I? I'm sorry sister. I should have never killed those poor families. Good bye, Sister. I love you.<br>"No, brother, you were a great brother. I was the mean you. I forgot about you and I didn't listen when you told me things. I should have listened. I should have helped you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry brother." I tugged her up and out of the pool of blood. Picking up Mizu, I grabbed her hand and lead her away from the apartment. I didn't want her to make herself sick from crying and begging him to come back. I got them back to the flat and laid her and Mizu down on the settee and wrapped them in a blanket. I asked Mrs. Hudson to make China some tea and make sure she didn't do anything reckless before I went to find Gregson. "Gregson, You don't have to worry about the Story Teller anymore. It turns out the end of his story his him killing himself."  
>"What? He took the easy way out! Do you know who it was at least?" I fell sick. Why can't this be a really really long nightmare that I'm going to wake up from at any moment? Once I woken up from this nightmare everything would be back to normal. Chain's brother would still be alive and he wouldn't have killed anyone. China wouldn't be crying and hugging Mizu almost to tightly. I wouldn't be here telling Gregson the bad, or in his case good, news. "It was China's brother." If I wasn't tired and feeling guilty before then I really am now. "Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that. Please tell her that I truly am sorry." All I can do is nod and walk back to the flat on shaking legs.<p>

By the time Holmes finally did come home, China had already started to move on. She didn't cry as much and she tried really hard not to think about day Holmes came home she was smiling and laughing again. I wouldn't let her go out alone or stay at her own flat so the sitting room was even more of a mess than normally and Mrs. Hudson was starting to get mad. Holmes entered the flat shortly after Mrs. Hudson bullied us into cleaning it and she wasn't leaving until it was spotless. "I didn't think you guys knew how to clean."  
>"Welcome back, Holmes. Mrs. Hudson bullied us into doing it for her." I chuckled and China was giggling, couldn't keep a stern glare and wound up smiling as well. "You didn't think I was going to let you get away with making it even more of a mess than it was did you? Now hurry up finish and I will go make some tea and sandwiches for you." After she left the room Holmes plopped down in my armchair making me frown a little, but that frown didn't last long. I tidied the rest of my desk up and sat in her armchair. Once China was done she sat on the floor with Mizu climbing into her lap and licking her face. Holmes was looking back and forth between China and me with a raised eyebrow. I pretend not to notice her and tried not to smile at Mizu and China playing like two little kids and China just kept playing with Mizu completely ignoring her. Holmes finally said, "You two are awfully quiet. You haven't even asked me why case has took so long...What were you two up to while I was gone?" A quick glance at China and I knew she was going to fine if we talked about it, but there is need for me to tell her. If China wanted her to know she would tell her. "Nothing much. As you could hear we made a mess out of our mess and had to clean. Why did your case take you so long?" China smiled up at me for not telling Holmes. She stated to play with Mizu again, but when Holmes started to tell her story, they were both all ears. It seems our nightmare is over now. "Wait a minute, you know something I don't, don't you Watson!"<br>"Huh? What brought that on?" Uh oh, how did she find out? I was just sitting here listening to her story. There's no way she could have found out I know about China's past! "You do. What do you know that I don't know?" This is so unfair! I was just sitting here! How? How did she find out? "I have no clue what you're talking about Holmes!" Ah, she doesn't believe me. That fact that I'm freaking out and sweating doesn't help me in the slightest bit. China! Save me! "Hey, hey! Mizu and I want to hear your story!" I knew she was going to do something like this. I just thought China would have said something about it first. "Okay, but your not off the hook yet, Watson. You will tell me."


	5. China's Story

China's story

It's not a very interesting story and it's rather boring, but it's my story. I wish it wasn't mine and I didn't want to live it either. We don't get to chose how our childhood is, but we can take charge of our adulthood. Mine didn't turn the way I planned it. I mean it's not bad; I wish I could change a few things. Stuff like my brother doing what he did and some other stuff. For the most part though my adulthood turned out better than I could have ever planned. If it hadn't been for you and Holmes, i don't know what would have happened to me. If you are willing to listen I will tell you my story. If not, well, I will just tell it to Mizu again.  
>My childhood wasn't all that bad though it could have been a lot better. It was your typical only-child-of-a-single-mother childhood. She was always working so I would often play by myself in the apartment or where ever we lived at the time. I didn't have many friends and we moved a lot. I mean a lot. We couldn't always pay for rent so mother was always moving us and getting new jobs. Honestly, I grew up too fast. I knew things about life and how the world worked by watching mother and all the people on the streets. Mother was always struggling with bills. At the time I was only ten. Ten and I was already thinking like an adult. I learned that wasn't fair and bad.<br>No, I can't say it was your typical only child because at one point I had a father and a brother. I wish it a was a typical only child, but I wished even more than that that I had a functioning and happy family. That was where I should have started. Sorry for jumping in like that. Let me start over again.  
>My childhood was okay I guess. I would change a lot of things if I was ever given a chance, but that will never happen. There was four of us in the beginning, no, there was five of us. It was mother, mother's boyfriend, daddy, brother, and myself. Daddy would drink a lot and mother was always cheating on him because of it. Daddy knew mother was cheating on him so he drank even more. He would never yell or hit us, just mother. When ever they fought mother would scream at him until he would hit her then she would leave for a week or two. When she was away daddy wouldn't drink and he would read us stories and buy us new toys.<br>One day the fight got so bad that instead of leaving for a week with her boyfriend she grabbed me and dragged me into their room and packed her stuff. After she finished her stuff she dragged me into my room and did the same again. Even though me and my brother were begging her not to go and let me stay with daddy and brother she just picked me up and carried me out of the house. I wish she would have at least token my brother with us. "Why didn't she?"  
>I don't know why and I never will know why. I guess you could say I hated my mother for not bringing my brother. She could have left me with daddy. He never hit us and never yelled. Daddy wouldn't drink when we were around or when mother was gone. She could have just left me. He would yell at mother because she was cheating on him and selling her body even though we had more than enough money for her to quit. If he changed after mother forced me to leave I don't know, but from what I have seen from the Story Teller I'm going to have to say he did. Not in a good way either. My poor brother. "China..." Mother and I moved a lot and never stayed in one place for longer than three months. The longest we stayed at this one apartment was five months. Do to her always working and me having almost no friends I grew fast and alone. You wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at now, could you? I knew mother sold drugs and her body, she was a maid, a servant, a cook, and then we moved in with my aunt.<br>When mother moved us in with my aunt, my brother was there. Our uncle told me that daddy went to help God; he could have just said daddy drank himself to death. Once me and brother were together again, we rarely left each others sides. We didn't have many friends and we didn't want to have friends. We didn't want to lose each other again, not after we just meet each other again after five years. The older we got, the more me and my mother fought. My aunt would try to stop our fights, but after awhile she would just walk away. Even when mother would hit me.  
>One morning, when I was nineteen, mother didn't come down for breakfast. My brother and my uncle went up to her room to check on her while I set the table and aunt finished making breakfast. When they came back down they said mother room was completely empty. All most like no one lived there at all. She packed everything she had the night before and left. Just left. "Oh, that's sad. Have you seen her since then?" Sad? No it wasn't. I was really happy when I heard she was gone.<br>I haven't seen her since and I don't want to. I was so sick of all of our fights and being hit that I was extremely excited the day she left. Unlike mother and daddy, our uncle and aunt paid for us to go to school and tried making our lives good. They actually wanted us to have a good life and not just pleasing themselves. I couldn't tell you what school we went to or where the school was. I don't think I could even remember what we were suppose to learn either. Pretty sure I didn't learn a single thing from that school. No I would remember what class I took at least if I did learn something. Brother and I were in different class, which was a good thing because we would have gotten in trouble for goofing around.  
>After we were done with school, I got my own little flat and wondered the streets of London looking for a job. Not just any job would do for me. Oh no, it had to be a job that would always keep me happy and wondering and excited. Day after day of not finding a job like that or any job for that matter, but on the day I was going to give up on London for a job I saw you and Holmes. When I saw you two I knew what I wanted my job to be and I knew it had to Holmes who taught me to do it right. To be completely honest, I thought Holmes was going to turn me down all three times. If that would have happened I would have left London, maybe England all together. So on the third try my stuff was already packed, but she said yes. Well, not yes, but you know. That made me really happy and ran back to my flat and unpacked all of my stuff. I'm guessing you had something to do with that, didn't you?<br>"Ah, well, kinda, yeah." Hehe, well thank you very much, Watson. You made me one happy girl. When you guys let me work with you it turned my whole life around. I never thought I would have a good life. I always thought that I was going to be stuck with a job that bored me to death working for a bunch of boring, rude, grumpy old men in some small town. You two proved me wrong and you have no clue how glad I am for that. After I started to work with you guys I started to forget about my brother. I didn't have dinner with him as much. i never stopped by his work to chat with him. Never really thought much about it at the time but now...  
>"Don't. It's not your fault." I know, but I can't help but feel I had played a part in him doing what he did. The finally people to be killed was to close for home for comfort. What if he had killed you and Holmes? I would have been so...so..."China. We're fine. We're here and safe." We found each other again and we promised that we would never leave each other, but what do I do? I ignored him. Just ignored him; I was so busy and having so much fun to remember to visit him or at least send him a letter. "China..."<br>Hah, I'm fine. Thank you for listening to my story, Watson. It made me feel better; ah, I mean telling Mizu my story help me too! Please don't be sad Mizu! You were a big help too! Both of you were! Mizu! Ah! Don't sulk! Don't sulk! "Haha, I'm glad we could help you, China." Yeah you did. Thank you. "Arf!" Thank you so much Mizu. Now you can brag to Holmes when ever she gets back about knowing more about me than she does. When will she be back anyway? "No thank you. She will have get it out of me in a matter of minutes. I can't say no to her and I can't beat her."


	6. Shorts

A

The park looks beautiful today; I'm glad I went for a walk with Misu today. "Isn't it pretty to day, Misu? It's warm too." We were suppost to meet China at noon, but she seems to be late. Why were we meeting her again? "Arf!"

The children seem to be enjoy the warm weather. "Watson! Misu! I'm sorry I'm late!" There she is; the hyper lady has arrived. She might as well be alittle kid with all that energy. "It's fine. Why did you want to meet us here?"

"Oh, because Holmes is away on a case and I saw how pretty the park was. I didn't think Holmes would like it, but I thought you would. I want to share how beautiful the flowers look with my friend when they are abloom."

B

When I came down for breakfast Lestrade was already here and he was talking a mile a minute like China. He has been talking nonstop since I came down and it doesn't look like he is going to stop anytime soon. I wonder how long Holmes has been listen to...to...I don't know what he is talking about. Whatever he had come here for was boring Holmes. I still don't know why it is he is here and it's one. "...and so he hide the files in his wife's pillow..."

I'm so confused; just what is he talking about? Holmes is getting more annoyed by the minute and yet he keeps going and going. I have never seen Lestrade talk this much before and never has I heard him talk about random things. "Lestrade! You made your wife mad and now she isn't talking to you; because she isn't talking to you you came here. Now, if you have no case for me then I wish you would go somewhere else to babble."

C

"This is sweet; it taste like cherries too. Where did you get them?" She unwrapped another one and popped it in her mouth. I though Holmes doesn't like sweet things. "So you like them! I'm not going to tell you where I got them. My little secert!"

I don't think China really needs to eat more sugar than she already has, but her and Holmes seem to be in a good mood because of the sugar. "What about you, Watson? Do you like them?"

"You know I love sweet things Holmes. Of course I like them." Sweet, little, cherry favored balls in pink wrapping. Just where did she this basket full of them? I would love to go there and buy more candy.

D

Holmes and I stayed up long after China went home and Misu fell asleep. I'm not even sure what time it is now, but I'm enjoying listening to Holmes play such a cheerful song. "That was wonderful Holmes!"

I love when cases go the way Holmes wants them to because she is always so happy afterwards. It feels like we have been up all night talking. I don't think to night could get in better than this. "Look, Watson. I seemed to have deprived us of another night of sleep, we should watch the sun rise anyway. It's dawn."

E

Holmes and China are alike when it comes to cases, or so I have noticed. When they don't have any cases to work on they go crazy with boredom. China, thankfully, doesn't shoot holes into the wall like Holmes. She is even starting to get intrested in Holmes experiments. Misu, on the other hand, hides under my feet when they start playing with chemicals.

When someone comes with a case, you can see the twinkle of amusment in their eyes even if they keep a staight face. They almost started laughing when a lady came with a case of her husband being murdered. They never did tell me why they were so happy woth that case. Though, they are always eagered.

F

"Have you ever been to France, Holmes?" This has been bugging me for awhile now. I know it has nothing to do with me, but I just gotta know. "Hm? I have never been there. I wouldn't mind going one of these days though. Why do you ask?"

She has never been to France? "Well you seem to like things from France and you know the launage. So I thought maybe you have been there." She might have grown up with it. Maybe a maid or a family memeber. People don't learn something like that on there own. She could have studied it in school.

"Ah, yes I do. I lived with an elderly woman that lived in France most of her life even though she has pure english. She would often drag me around with her and teach me things I really have no intrest in. Looking back now, I wish I would have learned more. It is a beatiful launage. Don't you like the sound of french?"

G

"Aww, it's raining. What are we going to do to day Holmes? Holmes?" She is whinning about it raining again. She was been whinning about it all week and Holmes does a really good job at ignoring her. Now that I think about it, Holmes has said a word to her since she started to complain. "Hey! Don't ignore me! Waaatson!"

"I can't make her talk. She is going to do what she wants to do." She doens't like talking to be who whinne; besides she is messing with chemicals. I don't think I should tell her that. I can understand why she is annyoed though. Holmes will talk to Misu and me, but hasn't spoken to her. "Ooh! You guys are so boring! All Holmes has done this week is experiment! You have been reading nonstop and Misu hasn't left your feet!"

"Alright, then what do you want to do?" There isn't much to do when no one is willing to go out in the rain unless it's an emergence. All there is really is books and Holmes chemicals. Unless she wants to play with Misu's toys? "Really? I don't know what I want to do. Just as long as it's fun!"

What do we have here that she would find fun? Oh. "Hold on a second." I do have something saved up for rainy days. Though, I orginally bought them for the childern that have to stay at the hospital, but I guess China needs them more than they do right now. "Why don't we play a board game?"

H

When I left for my pratice this morning, the flat was very clean. So clean it could have sparkle. It seemed like Mrs. Hudson had spent all night cleaning and she made it very clear that she didn't want Holmes and China making it a mess again.

I get off early and come home to find the flat a complete mess. "What did you two? Mrs. Hudson is going to hang both of you! She even said not to make it messy!" It looks like a tornado went through our sitting room!

How can two people and a dog make it look like this in a such a short amount of time? "Umm, we didn't do it?" Papers, books, and whatever else they could get their hands on cover the floor and every surface in the sitting room. Fresh bullet holes in the recently repaired walls. "What happened? I told you not to ruin my hard work! Listen to me! China! Holmes!"

I

Both Holmes and China are wrapped up in blankets in front of the fire place. The only sounds in the sitting room is the crakling of the fire and Misu and I getting tea for them. "My head hurts, Watson."

"Here. I'm sure it does, Holmes. This is what happens when you run around in the freezing rain without coats." I know how much they love to chase down the bad guys, but they should have worn their coats. They knew the rain was freezing. If only those to would be more careful. "I don't feel good."

Looks like Misu and I have a lot of work to do. I guess we will all be sleeping out here tonight. That's fine as long as they get better. "Just get some sleep. Dont argue with me. I'm the doctor and you need sleep. After all, you two have gone and become ill."

J

"Misu seems sad. Don't you think so, Watson? She has hardly played with her toys." China's right; ever since it started rain Misu has seemd gloomy. She has mostly laid on her bed or by my feet. That little of tail of her's normal goes nonstop, but now it has hardly wagged. Misu seems like she is getting more and more depressed each day it rains.

"It might be because she hasn't gotten to go outside as much. Look, its stopped raining. Why don't you take her for a walk?" That made Misu happy again. Just by saying "walk" her head popped up and that tail started going crazy. "Okay! Let's go Misu!" It good to see Misu look so joyful.

K

The door's locked. "What's wrong, Watson?" Maybe I put them in my poket before we left. Nope, they aren't in the normal poket. The other one? Uh-oh. I'm running out off pokets. This ain't good. "What is wrong, Watson?"

"...The door's locked." I hope Holmes brought her's. Doesn't look like she did though. Her frown is getting deeper with each poket she checks. She ran out of pokets too. I don't feel so bad now. "I don't seem to have grabbed mine either. I don't even have my lock pick set. Let's brake down the door."

"How about you let me unlock it for you, or do you want to pay to have it repaired?" Of course Mrs. Hudson has a set too. Why couldn't Holmes have thought of asking her instead of braking down our door? Oh well, at least we get to go inside. "I'm not always going to be here when you lock yourselves out. So from now I want both of you to take your keys."

L 

No matter how good we are at hiding the fact that we had a bad day, Misu always seems to know. Dogs can sense that can't they. You don't have to tell or show them; they just pick up on it. I wonder if she can read our minds.

China never wears anything but a smile unless she is fighting with Holmes. Yet Misu always knows when China wants to cry. Holmes always hides her emotions, but Misu knows better. I try not to act any different when I'm upset. Bottle it up and deal with it later when I'm alone, but Misu will have none of.

She won't let us prented like nothing is wrong. She wants to make us feel better. No matter what it takes she is determined to make us happy. She does a good job at it to.

Like right now, Holmes and China out on a case and Misu is curled up in my lap.

M 

"Oh come on, Holmes! Just drink it!" This whole agruement started over a simple question. If she would have left my answer well enough alone then we wouldn't be fighting right now! "NO!"

"Quit being stubborn and drink the damned thing!" For two hours we have been fighting. Two! She still won't give up. All she has to do is drink it and I will leave her alone; I think China's and Misu's heads are getting tired of going back 'n forth too. "If I drink it will you stop bugging me about it?"

I swear she can read my mind, but if that means ending this argument then its fine with me. "Yes." Why didn't she just drink it in stead of being so stubborn about it and fighting with me? Well, at least she is finally drinking it. "Fine. I will drink it."

I won? I beat Holmes for once! That doesn't happen very often. I think this is the first time actualy. "There! Happy now? I drank it." Now if only she would drink more. "I will be happy if you drink one glass a day."

"No! No! No! You said one glass and I drank it! No more!" Here we go again. How much longer will we fight this time? All this because of one little, tiny question. Those two could at least help me out with this. Wait, I don't need their help. "Why not, Holmes? It tatse good and it good for body. Plus if you don't drink one glass a day, I will tell Lestrade that I beat you. Tell him you did something you didn't want to because I beat you."

"You are blackmailing! Good for you. Fine, I will drink one glass a day, just don't tell anyone you beat me. They will start thinking they can too." Wow, I beat Holmes twice in one day! This is turning out to be a really good day. I finally got Holmes to drink more milk.

N

"China said she was going to join us for lunchon after she gave Misu at bath, so where is she?" Hasn't Holmes gotten used to the fact that unless China leaves with us, she is never on time? That is, she is never on time unless it has to do with a case. She probly doesn't want to leave without Misu. Those to are really close. "Why don't we go get her then eat?"

She should be done giving Misu a bath by now. It doesn't take two hours to give a dog a bath. "Fine." This is one of the reasons Holmes gets mad at her. China knows it drives Holmes nuts when things don't happen when she wants them to. Maybe that's why she likes to be late.

"I know why China's late now." They are both fast asleep in front of the fire place. That is cute; they are definatly best friends. I don't want to wake them. After all, they look so peaceful. "Come on, Holmes, let's go eat. Let them nap."

O

Finally, some peace and quiet after a long day. I should have a good night sleep. At least what's left of tonight. Such a long day..."Oh Holmes! Must you play now?"

Right as I am about to fall asleep she wants to play her violin. China is sleeping down there too. Was sleeping is more like it. Holmes plays at such weird times some days. "Holmes! Please! What are you doing?"

China beat me to it. She has to believe now when I said Holmes like to play her violin at this time in the morning. "If you would listen you would know I has playing a song." Such a smart ass; she is enjoying this.

"NO! I mean..! Aaaagh! Do you know what time it is?" Well if China is going to do the yelling then I'm going back up to my room. No need for us both to yell at her. Yet. "Yeah. It's two o' clock."

P

I wonder where Holmes and China went. They don't that case that I know of. "Where did they go, Misu?" Well, no need to worry. Holmes can take care of herself. Most of the time.

"Arf?" Holmes probably took China with her to a fight. Of all the things to do when they have no case, they go looking for a fight. I better get ready to bandage their wounds. "Don't worry. They will be fi-"

"We're back!" She seems so proud of herself. "Gimme your hands, Holmes." Yup, they went to look for a fight. Not as many wounds this time. A few scratchs here and there and only one black eye this time. Knuckles are split though. "Did you fight too, China? Let me see."

Just where does Holmes find people to fight? Who is willing to throw punches at her? "N-no. I didn't fight." I see. Holmes or who ever she was fight must have scared her. I don't blame her. "Did Holmes scare you? You look so pale."

Q

Holmes and China have been fighting to day. It's been nearly a month since their last case and they have been driving each other crazy. They did good the first week, but then they started to disagree with each other. That was fine. They were good about it.

Now, every time they disagree they get in to a yelling match or throw things. They are getting on Mrs. Hudson's nevers. She was been giving them burnt food for lunchon and dinner. Thankful I haven't done anything and she gives me real food.

"What was that? That's it! If you two are going to fight then get out of here! I will not have you ruin my stuff! Go on! Get out!" Uh oh. They really made her mad this time. They should have never thrown her tea cups. "Waaatson! Make her change her mind!"

"No." I don't want to be on her bad side. I like eating ediable food and I like living here. Besides, it's not my fault she is kicking you out for the day. They have stopped fighting the first time she said to stop. She did give them warnings. "Ah. Finally, some peace and quiet."

R

"Is she asleep?" Holmes has been laying on the settee in the same way for two hours. She could be asleep or she could be wide awake. She has done that before and been wide awake. She scared me the first time she did that to me. "Maybe."

Holmes had been doing the same thing she is now and I had thought she has sleeping. I didn't want to be nosiy and destirbe her so I started reading a book. About half through the book, Holmes spoke and scared me half to dea- "Aaagh! She bite me! She bite me! Holmes is rabid!"

S

Holmes is experimenting again. She has been for the last three days. She is really in to what she is doing, not just playing around like she sometimes does. I wonder what she is making. "Ha! I finally finshed it! Now, what to try it on."

"Not me. What does it do?" I don't like to be her test subject. I never what's going to happen to me. She is always sneaking it into my tea when I'm not looking. I've learnt to never look away from my drink. "If I did it right, which, of course, I have, it will kill who ever drinks it in two minutes. Good afternoon, China."

"So, if I were to drink that...thing...I would die in a matter of minutes?" I'm so not going to drink it to find out if it works. I like living; I'm not done with my life yet. Holmes should go catch a rat to try it on. "Yup. Misu! Are you thristy, girl?"

"NO! Run, girl, run! Our dog is not for sacrifice!"

T

There's the flash, how long before the boom? Sometimes it comes right after other times it minutes after. There...and there went Holmes notebook. "How annoying. I can't foucs with Mother Nature being so loud. Why did she chose tonight to be stormy?"

I knew it wouldn't be much longer before she throw her notebook. After each flash and boom, her grip on the notebook got tighter. "At least she chose tonight instead of earlier. Would you have rather have us running around in this storm for your case?" Where's Misu?"

Hmph, no, but I would still like it to be quiet so I could think better." I haven't seen her since the first strick of lighting. Is she afride of the storm? There Misu is. She is afride. After all she just beared her face in my side after the lighting and thunder.

U

"Misu? What are you playing with and why are you playing in the corner?" She never plays in the corner; she likes to play where everyone can see her. China and Misu both like to be the center of attention. "Where's my my notebook?"

Uh-oh, Misu's ears popped up. So she has been playing with Holmes notebook this whole time. She is gonna be in trouble now. "Misu." Okay, that's cute though. Misu is hanging her head in shame. At least she know what she did is wrong. "My notebook! Misu! Why did you chew it up? Ugh!"

V

China has been asking us odd questions lately. Questions like 'What's your favorite food,' and 'What colors do you like,' and other stuff like that. One question a day, then she spends the rest of the day thinking about our answers. "Watson? What's Holmes favorite favor?"

Holmes' favorite favor? I don't know; we don't normally talk about things like that. "I have no clue, China. Why?" Why is she asking us these things anyway? I don't see any use in knowing this stuff. "Just wondering. What's your favorite favor Watson?"

She must be planning something. People don't ask questions if they have no reason for knowing the answer. "...I don't have a favorite favor. What about you China? What's your favorite favor?" Well if she is going to ask, I might as well ask back. No harm in doing that. "Oh...um...my favortie favor is...vanila."

W

Oh come on. Why did I have to get some of it thrown at me? I'm just sitting here eating and reading the newspaper. "Oh. It's on now." Those two should have stuck to throwing it at each other. Someone has to be the adult here, yet, I'm laughing and throwing our breakfast around with them.

This is going to be a sticky mess to clean up, but it is fun. Misu is happy she is getting to eat whatever lands on the floor too. "This has to be the most fun we have had in a long while. Ack!" Who would have gussed throwing food at each other would be so fun? "Holmes! China! What are you doing? And Watson! Why did you encourge it? I will never make these again! No more waffles!"

X

"So, why were you asking us all those weird questions?" She has stopped asking them about a couple of days ago. Never told us why she asked them though. "Yeah, why did you ask such pointless questions?"

"Be nice Holmes." She needs to be nice to China more often. China just might leave us when we need her the most because Holmes is being mean to her. I don't want to lose Misu so she needs to be nice and quit fighting with her so often. "Oh. I just want ideas on what to get you for x-mas."

Y

This man has just spent an hour telling us every detail of his house and nothing about his case. Is he ever going to tell us why he is here? We don't need to know ever little detail of his house. Just the important stuff."

There are three oak trees twenty feet from the south side windows..." Oh, great. Now he is going to tell us about the outside of his house. I should have left when I had the chance. This man has no life. All Holmes can do is roll her eyes and yawn.

Z

It doesn't happen often, but sometimes Holmes sends China and me off to work out a part of her cases. She never sends China alone to do it; she told me she was afraid China would mess it up somehow. She does get really hyper when Holmes sends us off like this.

Anyways, I don't think China would mess up Holmes' case. She gets hyper, but she knows when she needs too be seriouse. Like right now; she is talking to the lady seriously. You can still see her happiness in her eyes which makes some people really uncomfortable. China is so zealous.


	7. Woman in Black

China has suggested, more like forced in a way, the three of us go on a holiday. Now I say she forced us because she didn't really give us a say in anything being she had already bought train tickets and had a place reserved for us to stay when she brought it up to us. So we have been sitting on a train for two hours with another half an hour to go before we get to this little village that I have never heard of before from London. "Why do you two seem so grumpy? You were the ones talking about taking a holiday so I made sure we went on one." Holmes glared at her from the opposite seat from us and I just sighed and looked out the train window. How she managed to get the money for us to have our own room on the train instead of being crowded in one with a bunch of other people is beyond me. I guess she doesn't spend all of her money on candy after all if she could afford something as nice as this. The scenery is dreary and dark; it looks like it's going to rain soon and I hope it doesn't start until we have gotten to the manor.

This manor that China is making us go to is on the outskirts of this little country village. She said it is surrounded by marsh on all sides of the manor and the road floods over with the high tides and rain. So when the tide is high we are going to be stuck in this manor in someplace we have never to before; I didn't even know this little town even existed so how did she find out about it unless she has already been here. What type of name is Underton, it sounds like a sad little town to me. "Waaaatson! Holmes is ignoring me!" They are like little children I swear, if I had known I was going to be a babysitter I would have just stayed back in London. "If she is ignoring you, China, then she is going to be ignoring me as well. You know that by now." I wonder if we are getting closer to the village; it hard to tell when all you see is trees, dark clouds, mountains, and flooded fields. I wonder how out of date Underton is, it so far out in the country it feels like it is going to be stuck in time. "We are pulling into the station." Holmes really doesn't sound pleased about arriving, but then again if China wouldn't be so stubborn and drag us off the train with her, I would ride back to London with Holmes and leave China and Mizu to do what they want to.

"Ooh, he said he would meet us here, where is he?" What is the girl rambling on about now; I just want to get to the manor before it starts raining and our bags get soaked. "You sure you really want to stay down at the manor?" said a man walking up the train station platform towards us. China dropped her bags and ran up and hugged the man, but Mizu stayed back with us unsure about the stranger. He was dresses nicely in black slacks, white button-down shirt with a tie, and a black trench coat to keep the wind out. "It's nice to see you again Neville! These are my friends: Chookie Watson, Kyuubi Holmes, and our dog Mizu! This is Neville Wilkinson, a dear friend from when I was younger!" So they were friends when they were younger, that makes sense why she would know about this place, but did she use to live here or did Wilkinson move here and kept in contact with her? "Nice to meet you, Wilkinson, how do you do?" Holmes doesn't seem to really care about him, not that that is a surprise to begin with. He looks like a highly educated, honest, and caring man, but looks can be very deceiving can't they? He can't be that bad if China is friends with him and it looks like Mizu trust him now that she has gone up to him and checked him out. "Please, call me Neville. How are you fine ladies doing today?" I know that look, the look of losing one closed to you, the look of not having moved on. I'm almost curious enough to ask how he has lost, but that is a very personal and wrong question to ask anyone.

"Fine, can we get going before we get soaked to the bone." Hm, that wasn't considered a question, more like a demand, much like Holmes, and I can't blame her. It is starting to rain after all and China mentioned something about the road to the manor we will be staying at floods with the high tide and rain. I hope we don't get stuck at the mansion for days with the upcoming storm; I would like to go home eventually, but the clouds are getting awfully dark. "Good points, lets getting going then, but are you guys really sure you want to stay at the manor?" That's the second time he has asked that since he came up the platform, what about the manor makes him keep questioning us about staying there? Is it just because the road floods or is it something else? Every time someone passing hears us mentioning the manor they give us dirty looks and rush off like it some evil house. "Of course we are sure, Nevi! None of those stories are real!" He gave us a sympathetically look, but nodded anyway before staring, hopefully, to his car and out of this rain. Once we got to his car he took our bags from us and put them in his trunk, as we climbed in, with a low thud, he too, climbed into the car and started it. "You know, China, the history of that manor is filled with bad luck and death." That caught Holmes attention, as she is no longer just simply staring out the window watching the rain, but watching him with eager eyes for him to continue his story. China simply pouted a little, but nodded and went on about something she saw on the way here causing Holmes to glare at the back of her head. "Now, now, Holmes, I'm sure we can easily find out the history of the manor in a day or two."

I wonder if she knows glaring at China with a little pout isn't going to make Neville finish what he started to say. "You aren't very talkative when we are in vehicles. Why is that?" What an odd question to ask all of sudden; she didn't even look at me as she asked. She went from pouting at the back of China's head, back to staring out the window without so much of a glance at me. I'm not that quiet when we ride in cabs or the train am I? "Hm, I never noticed that before. I suppose it's just the way I grew up." How can I answer a question that I never even realized I did? I saw Holmes reflection watching me out of the corner of her narrowed eyes as I shrugged and looked out my own window. I could feel her unrelenting and accusing gaze making the hairs on my arm rise. The rest of the car ride was mostly quiet other than the rain and China telling Neville everything she could think of. Holmes and I both just sat in the back staring out our windows. I spent most of the ride pondering why I was so quiet when we were in moving vehicles, which, as I think about it now, probably proved Holmes point, and Holmes was lost somewhere in her own head, but I noticed that she glance at me every few minutes. "Well here we are. I bought you guys some food because I figured that China wasn't going to change her mind. I will come check on you guys the next time the tide is low enough for me to drive out here." The manor was much bigger than I had thought it was. It was three stores and fairly wide. The manor was on a hill just above the water line so the high tide wouldn't reach up to the house and it was surrounded by trees and bushes.

Neville opened the trunk to start grabbing our bag, but stopped and looked up at one of the third floor windows. It was raining too hard for me to make out much in the windows so I chose to look at Neville with a confused look. He smile a small forced smile and shock his head before handing me the keys to manor and grabbed some of our bags. Upon unlocking and opening the door to the manor, I realized that the manor was much, much bigger than it looked on the outside. China grabbed mine and Holmes arm and dragged us into the middle of the front room, leaving poor Neville to get our bags for us. I looked around the spacious room, China and Mizu ran from room to room, and Holmes started to snoop through the old papers and books scattered throughout the front room. Even though there was a lot of furniture- covered in dust-there was still a lot of room left to add more. If this is just the front room, I can only imagine how big all the other rooms are. "Well, that's everything. When I came up the other day the electricity didn't really work, well it does, but it flickers, and the water is running good. Just a little rusty, surprisingly. There are a bunch candles throughout the manor and logs in that closet there for the fireplace. Out back there is house that the servants stay in. If you need anything before I get back ask them." Servants? It doesn't look like anyone's been out here in years with all the dust and cobwebs covering everything. Are we staying in somebodies home without their permission? "If you change your mind about staying here, you guys can stay with me. Promise me you guys will be careful."

That last note sent chills down my spine, it wasn't very reassuring; there is something that he is hiding from us and it doesn't sound like a very good thing to be hiding from someone who is going to be stuck here until someone come to gets us. What was that about there being servants are they what he is worried about? I get the feeling that we should leave right now, if only China wasn't stubborn and Holmes wasn't interested. "Well good night, ladies. I will be back as soon as the tides go down to take you to town to get more food," and with that Neville shut the door leaving us here wondering what he meant by be careful. "He is just trying to scare us, those ghost stories aren't real. Right, Watson?" why is she asking me this; I'm not a genius like Holmes; I'm just the rationalist one. I shook my head and walk into the kitchen to put the food that Neville bought us with Mizu on my heels. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Holmes starting to look at everything she could find and China running up the stairs to claim her room for the time that we are staying here, which will hopefully not be that long. I don't think I want to meet the servants, not tonight anyway.

Now that we are all settled in, looked through all of the many rooms, and have claimed our rooms I can start making an early dinner. It _is_ awfully early though, too early actually; I suppose I can wait to make dinner. "Hey! Why did you choose a room on the second floor?" I don't think my leg could handle running up and down two flights of stairs with all this rain, it would make me limp more than I already do. "Because of my leg silly, why else?" The house is dusty and smells musky yet organized and tidy giving it a creepy feeling, like someone is watching you; the rain beating the house, the wind howling, thunder roaring, and lighting blinding all who look out the window at the wrong time just make the house even more eerie. Severally times while exploring the house on my own with Mizu, I thought I heard breathing and doors opening and closing or stuff being moved when the other two were on the first floor looking at old pictures and documents. Could that have been the servants coming to check out the people intruding on the manor? In certain parts of the house Mizu would growl and go into defense mood even though she was shaking, and I did as well, a couple of times, thought I saw a woman standing behind me from the reflections that I passed. "Ack!" The storm must have gotten worse if it knocked out the power. Although I have never been in a building when the power goes out that I feel endangered in, "Look!" What is China talking about? It might still be light out, but with those dark storm clouds it might as well be night. "Dear God." I apparently have good luck, or bad look depending on how I look at, because when I looked up I saw what China was talking about.

There at the top of the staircase, stands a woman in an old white dress with spot that have been ripped and stained in what looks like blood. She looked like she had been crying, but the icy glare she was pointing at me states otherwise and quite frankly she makes me want to turn on my heels and run for the hills. Another flash of lighting and she was gone and Holmes was running up the stairs with us right behind her; by the time all of us reached the top of the stairs we heard a blood-curdling scream come from the bottom of the stairs making China jump. "What the hell was that?" She accused, looking from Holmes to me and back again, but neither of us have a straight answer for her and not like it is our fault we are out here in the middle of nowhere with no way to leave until low tide. "She has to be in the house somewhere. There are three floors and three of us, pick a floor and lets go." Holmes instructed as she made her to the third floor, glancing at China I walked back down stairs with Mizu to look around. Out of the three of us that lady was looking at me, directly at me. I have never been so scared to be looked at dead in the eyes before, can't we please just go home I got a bad feeling about this place.

There are so many rooms down here, what are half of them even used for anyway? Decoration? Who am I kidding the lady is not going to be down here on the first floor seeing as how we didn't hear her come down the stairs and we would have saw her long dress drag behind her as she fled. Still it doesn't hurt to look around to make sure that she really isn't down here, I mean I'd hate to get somewhat comfortable then get stabbed in the back. This is the last room down here and there is no sign of her anywhere, it is so dusty in this room like no one has been in here since the time it was furnished. Huh, where did that sudden burst of wind come from? It is hard to see with all that dust floating in the air, wait is that the lady that was at the top of the staircase? "Hey! Who are you?" Where did she go? The only way out of this room is the way I came in which is right behind me and I know for a fact that she did not pass me. Is she under something or behind one of the many sofas, she has to be in here somewhere! "Excuse me miss, but may I be of assistance?" a deep almost snarl of voice made me jump and whip around to face the exit. How did he sneak up on me? The floors creak and I would have heard him walking up behind me. He is an elderly man with white hair that was balding on the top of his head and he is wearing a butler suit. This man must be one of the servants that Neville had mentioned. "S-sorry, I was just looking around. I didn't mean any harm."

"Quiet alright Miss, my name is Carson. I'm the head butler of the manor." He introduced himself with a tired voice. His eyes kept flickering to look at something behind me which was making me slightly nervous having a woman just disappear with a trace a moment ago. "Nice to meet you, my name is Chookie Watson." I said trying hard not to look behind me. Carson bowed to me before ushering me out of the room and into the wide hallway. As he closed the door I peered back into the room, but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. "The servants don't like being in the manor, but if you need our assistance then we will be willing to help," he said with the clicking of the door latch. I looked at the door a bit longer before I turned my gaze to the frowning wrinkly face of Carson and realized he had said something. What had he said? Something about the servants being scared of the manor I think. "Oh, that's alright. We can take of ourselves so there is no need for anyone to feel…uneasy. Thank you for the offer though." This time he glared at the door before walking down the hall with me following closely behind him not really wanting to be left alone in a strange house. We walked silently to the main room when we got there he turned and looked at me with a stern, sympathetic and annoyed look all at the same time. "Very well Lady Watson, if you need us will be in the house out back. Take care, oh, and she means well just…a little mean," then turned and walked out of the manor.

A few seconds after the door shut behind him the lights flickered back on and Holmes, China, and Mizu came running down the stairs giving me a look of questioning. "Who were you talking to just now?" Holmes demand the moment her foot touched the main floor giving me a stern look that left no room to argue. I looked back and forth between Holmes and China before moving to look down the hallway I had just come from then at the door. "I was talking to…I meet the head butler of the manor while I was looking for that woman. I just told him we didn't need any of the servants that we could take care of ourselves." China hummed a little looking out the window presumably trying to see Carson and Holmes huffed in annoyance. They both looked out the window at the never ending wall of rain not seeing more than a couple of feet away even when squinting. "Well? Did you find her?" I asked already knowing the answer to my question and cursed Mother Nature for hating us. Holmes growled and stormed into the living room to go through some of the documents and papers she found, but China sighed and shook her head following her, which was a little bit nicer. Mizu and I looked at each other, she whined a little until I picked her up and we looked out the window. "Watson!"

That voice, it doesn't belong to China or Holmes, it's too…strident, guttural, almost…dead. "Watson!" Mizu started to shake violently in my arms as we slowly turned around to look at the room behind me to try and find the source of the voice. If those two are playing some sort of a joke on me I swear I will… "WATSON!" From here I can see that the other two are completely mesmerized by whatever they are looking at so who is calling my name? It sounds like it is coming from the hallway that leads to the room where I thought I saw the lady again, but no one is down there. "Watson," it said again after a few steps down the hallway making Mizu bury her head in the crook of my arm. Lighting flashed and it looked like there were three children pressed against the window for a moment before they disappeared with the next flash of lighting. "WATSON!" Jumping and spinning to look down the hall again Mizu started barking while shaking at the lady again this time her eyes were kind, but there was still an undertone of anger and hatred. The next flash of lighting and she was gone so I placed Mizu on the ground next to my feet and walked closer to the window to look out it. The rain was finally letting up a little so I could see more on the surroundings which were mostly bushes and trees on the hill before turning to marsh. There is no way that there are any children outside on a day like this even if they were the children of the servants.

Mizu and I both looked at the floor above us when we heard stomping before turning our heads to see China and Holmes walking towards us. "There you are Watson, what are you doing?"


End file.
